


Musing On Revenge

by Solimond



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solimond/pseuds/Solimond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has some anger issues, brother issues and fath- Let's just say he has a LOT of issues.  Warnings: Angsting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musing On Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Loki, I don't own Thor, I don't own Tom Hiddleston (though a chance meeting...). Many, many thanks to Sigridhr for the beta.

The silver-tongued God of Mischief stared up at the sky before giving a loud scream, hands clenching into fists. There was enough frustration to have him panting as his head dropped forward once the sound was finished escaping.

He had done everything right! He had done everything that they had. Why was it wrong for him to do it? It wasn't fair. Was it because his father didn't want a Frost Giant to be successful? He had been raised the same as Thor. He had learned the same things and he was always in his damned brother's shadow. Nothing he did was good enough.

Loki's jaw clenched as he paced back and forth, boots crunching the stone underneath. 

"Damn him! Damn them both!"

He drew in a breath and picked up a large rock, his hand clenching around it and freezing it into a large block of ice before throwing it against the ground, where it shattered into tiny shards. Loki glared at his skin as it had turned blue, faint designs etched in to it. His true appearance. The thing that separated him from the other Asgardians. HA! That was a joke. He wasn’t an Asgardian. He was a Frost Giant. The place that he had thought was his home was nothing but a lie.

All he wanted was for his father to be proud of him. To be as popular as his brother. Thor’s friends merely tolerated him. He knew that when they were laughing, they were laughing at him. He had been trying to show them all. Why have peace with Jotunheim when it was easier to destroy the world? He would have been seen as a hero. He would have been the one to eliminate the threat of the Frost Giants. They would all celebrate HIS accomplishments. They would be begging for him to be their friend. Not Thor. Not the golden boy.

But Thor and his insipid Midgardian female ruined it all. Loki sneered at the thought. He thought Thor wanted to stay with the mortal. They could have an insipid life together. Thor had accepted that his father was dead and Loki wasn't going to go against Odin's ruling. Mjolnir had refused Thor. Loki had won. He was on the throne, he was KING! His word was law and they all thought it was wrong. 

Then his friends, those four warriors, _The Lady Sif and the Warriors Three._ They went after him to try and bring him back. What a stupid name to pick. They were lumped together as one group instead of going for individual achievements. Working together. _Snort._ They didn’t think he deserved to be on the throne. They were quick to go running to Odin.

A rare grin flicked across his lips and a burst of laughter escaped. The look on their faces when they realized the All-Father wasn’t sitting there. They had though themselves so clever. Because he was so horrible. All they had to do is listen to him but they didn’t hesitate to go running to Heimdall. And he even betrayed Loki. He was supposed to be loyal to the King and that didn’t happen at all. If he could have, he would have left the lot of them stay on that backwards planet. Keep each other company and finally he could rule Asgard and make Father proud.

Then Thor had sacrificed himself for those mewling mortals. 

What did he see in them? They lived but a blink of what an Asgardian lived. That woman would have aged to a crone and Thor would still look the same. Midgard was so primitive, they didn’t have half the technology Asgard had. 

What had he done wrong? His dear, golden-haired brother was a buffoon who wanted to have a good time. He wasn't ready to be king, but because he was the oldest, because he was Odin's REAL son, that was okay to overlook. Better his own blood than the blood of a Frost Giant that he despised.

The corner of Loki's lips curled. It was all well and good to steal an infant from the defeated Frost Giants but it was another to let him rule. Odin must have laughed at what he considered to be his pet freak. How magnamonious he was to raise the off spring of his enemy. Odin had probably thought that he was being a gentle ruler, letting Loki live while he had fought against the rest of the Frost Giants on Jotunheim, letting Laufey survive as a reminder the he could have wiped out their entire race.

He sneered at the skies, where the stars shone the brightest. His eyes turned blood red and several trees next to him froze. He made a gesture and they shared the same fate as the rock, exploding into shards of glass and littering the ground in a premature winter. 

Heimdall would be watching if Loki let him but he wasn't going to let them have the pleasure of spying on him. He was going to use the Midgardians against those who threw him out of Asgard, one puny mortal at a time. They thought him defeated? He would return back in full glory and he would make them all suffer for thinking him weak and mewling like a baby.

He wasn't a child to be cowed. He would show them that he was more worthy than any of them. Then he would show his would-be father and brother that he was more brilliant. 

He let out a slow breath. He had the start of it with the man, Selvig. It didn't take much to manipulate him. He was eager to move out under the shadow of that woman, Jane. He had the hunger to reach for more power. The greed to be known, have power. He would manipulate the man to his own needs and the bit of power that Fury held. 

Loki gave a bitter laugh. Those mortals had no idea of the power that they held under their very noses. They were too involved with themselves to know that there were many more out in the stars with better technology than the Midgardians could ever imagine.

His mood lightened as he gave a slow smile. There was much to do and he couldn't wait to get   
started.

He had a world to take over after all.


End file.
